Kaho Hosoo
Kaho Hosoo, '''publicly referred to as '''Firestorm Hero: Purple Phoenix is an active hero operating in Japan. She is often regarded as being one of the most aggressive heroes in Japan, what with her personality lending itself to violence and her quirk aiding in that. She is currently occupying the No.43 spot on the Japanese Hero Charts and is hoping to rise even higher. Appearance Kaho is a rather Tall, statuesque woman, whose face is very pretty, but almost always in some flavor of annoyance, excepting her excited smile when she is in battle. Her build is mainly muscle, with just enough fat to belie her real strength. Her Hero costume consists of a suit of specially made ceramic armor able to withstand the heat of her quirk. The ceramic is colored purple, to match her color preferences and her general Romanesque aesthetic. The armor bears a small console on the wrist to control the various systems built into it to maintain her quirk's combat viability. Personality Kaho is a woman of two sides. Off the field she comes across as somewhat aloof and generally bored of things. She can often be found reading or playing with some little stress toy to keep herself engaged with something when she isn't sparring or working out. However, when she enters combat, she becomes a whole new individual, all smiles and excitement as she lays into the enemy with her quirk and just cuts loose for a while. In reality she adores fighting and especially the feeling of power she gets over others when she does so. Of course, this does extend to her relationships, and she can get violently clingy and possessive of her lovers. Abilities Physical Prowess Kaho is a very strong woman, and can easily hold her own against most opponents without strength-enhancing quirks without activating her own. She is very nimble, and even in the armor her fighting style remains dynamic and incorporates gymnastics maneuvers. Quirk 'Phoenix Skin -'''When Kaho activates her quirk, her body is completely wreathed in flames and she gains enhanced strength, the temperature and potency of which is directly linked to her heart rate. On the flip side, the quirk naturally raises her heart rate when activated, the rate of increase rises with the temperature of the fire. To this end, she can only maintain her quirk for ten minutes from idle before she is at severe risk of cardiac arrest without her equipment. At baseline, her quirk’s flames are approximately 500k and her physical strength is around peak unenhanced human performance. At her peak (300 bpm), Her fires are at approximately 3700k and she is able to cause severe structural damage to buildings with her blows. Unfortunately, she can only maintain this state for approximately fifteen seconds, even with chemical stabilization. Equipment '''Custom Armor-' Her specially designed armored suit is able to withstand her quirk’s use at around 50% power (1800k and strong enough to lift and throw a mid-size automobile) for a period of twenty minutes. She has several reservoirs containing various stimulants and depressants built into her armor with injectors hooked up while putting on the suit that can be controlled with a reinforced screen and buttons on her wrist. Using it, she can set her target heart rate, and therefore, how much power she uses. The suit can chemically maintain her heart rate at 50% power (180 bpm) for a period of Twelve minutes before it automatically gives an auditory warning before discontinuing the administration of the drugs. Due to the way her quirk functions and the way in which it is controlled, she has required a pacemaker since her third year of high school to treat the resultant arrhythmia and her armor also initiates an auditory alert if it detects that she has entered a state of cardiac arrest before it attempts to administer defibrillation. Stats Quotes Trivia Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Japanese Heroes